Lullaby
by IrishKitty
Summary: How Charlie bonded with baby Ginny


Title: Little Lullaby  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling etc. The lyrics do not belong to me :)  
  
Summary: A look at how Charlie bonded with his new little sister  
  
  
  
With one last satisfied sweep with his brush, Charlie Weasley stood back to admire his work. His entire morning had been spent trying to get the kitchen as clean as possible after last night's "little" get together. The streams of coloured paper had all been deposited into the bin, the crumbs and left over food had been swept up and thrown out respectively and all other evidence -including the empty bottles of butterbeer- of last night had now vanished without a trace. Or so he hoped anyway.  
  
It had taken a lot of convincing to get his parents to go up North to visit his grandmother as it meant leaving him and Bill by themselves with the new baby -as well as Ron, the twins and Percy. Now Molly Weasley had to be one of the least protective, anxious, paranoid mothers in the world (after all she had six children already) but even she had been reluctant to leave behind her two month old baby girl. Granted, it was a bit pre-mature in some people's eyes to leave a baby so soon on its own but Molly hadn't been keen on dragging her daughter all they way up to Scotland and subjecting her already ailing mother to crying fits at all hours of the night. So it had been decided that Charlie and Bill were both trustworthy enough to look after their little sister seeing as they had been watching the boys for years.  
  
He was soon roused out of his thoughts by the sound coming from the baby monitor perched on top of the work surface -he had learned enough from the last time to know that keeping track of the monitors was very important. Bill had decided to take the boys a walk thus leaving Charlie to clean up *and* look after little Ginny. Taking one last look around the now gleaming kitchen, Charlie quickly washed his hands before making his way upstairs to the nursery.  
  
****  
  
"Hey now, what's this all about eh?" He murmured softly as he looked down into his sister's crib.  
  
She was perfect. He knew that all brothers were prejudice when it came to their own siblings but he really couldn't think of any other word when it came to describing little Virginia Weasley. She already had a small tuft of soft red hair, the trademark colour of the Weasley family. Her skin was a lovely alabaster colour with pink splotches on her two rosy cheeks and there was no doubt that she was going to grow-up to be just like the pictures of their mother as a child. Whenever she opened her eyes though, little Ginny revealed the two identical twin orbs of chocolate brown that Charlie cherished. It was almost like his little sister liked to keep her eyes a secret; she only ever seemed to reveal that she shared this one attribute with her brother when she absolutely had to. And for this, Charlie adored her.  
  
Scooping the tiny bundle up into his arms he smiled fondly at her, "I think someone's missing their mummy, hmm? Getting fed up with being stuck with all these boys aren't you?" Chuckling as Ginny seemed to glare up at him, Charlie shook his head, "And you're wondering why Charlie's asking you questions he knows you can't answer"  
  
Wincing as the pitiful mewling sound started up again he began to gently rock her, "Come on pet, give me a break. I've been puking my guts up all night thanks to Bill and his plans" He sighed in exasperation as the noise increased, his attempt at rocking not making any impact what so ever, "Oh, this thing always worked on Ron"  
  
Reaching for the nearest ancient baby book -whilst juggling his sister in the crook of his arm- a rather flustered and increasingly desperate Charlie began to flick through the chapters searching for one on crying babies.  
  
Finally finding what he wanted, he quickly swept his gaze over the words before frowning and reading the advice aloud, "There are numerous ways to soothe a distressed child. For example; you can rock them -bloody tried that- gently to sleep, talk quietly to them for a short while or even try to entertain them with lullabies. However, most parents tend to make it up as they go along and eventually by a process of trail and error; they find the right way to calm their child"  
  
Growling in frustration Charlie snapped the book shut, "Lot of bleedin' good that did us. Make it up? Make it up? If I wanted to make it up I wouldn't be looking in the book in the first place, would I?" Feeling very annoyed and tired Charlie looked down at the bundle in his arms. The sight -and noise- of his sister crying tugged firmly at his heart. With a small shrug he grinned feebly at her, "Well, the only thing I haven't tried is a lullaby and I suppose there's a chance it might shut you up. Though I can't promise anything spectacular so don't expecting anything brilliant"  
  
Twirling around slowly, Charlie began to hum before beginning to softly sing his made-up lullaby,  
  
"I'll dance for you  
  
If you close your eyes,  
  
I'll sing because  
  
I know  
  
You've stopped listening"  
  
Taking a moment to grin as he realized the singing was having some kind of effect on Ginny's crying, he twirled around again frantically trying to think of the next line,  
  
"Rest now, my child,  
  
Close your eyes  
  
And I'll dance"  
  
Rocking her softly, Charlie began to spin around lazily,  
  
"Topsy-swirly, whirly-gig  
  
Backwards for you  
  
And I'll sing,  
  
A lullaby of truth  
  
Because I know  
  
You'll be asleep"  
  
Tenderly, Charlie placed Ginny back into her cot trying to keep his movements as smooth as possible. The last thing he wanted was an encore of his sister's own private performance which would undoubtedly lead to one of his own. Smiling affectionately at her, he brushed a hand across her forehead before bending down to kiss her, "Night 'Gin" 


End file.
